Zoom
by chibisiam
Summary: Sin darse cuenta se vio sentado bruscamente en la cama, de la habitación donde se encontraban...  Songfic, de Soda Stereo ArgentinaxFemChile


**Disclaimers:** ni Hetalia me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de Latin Hetalia, así como tampoco la canción de Soda Stereo, solo la use para el fic, con fines de diversión y nada más.

**Advertencia:** pues es medio porno y también es songfic. esop

* * *

**Zoom**

Toda la habitación se movía en cámara lenta, nunca se habría imaginado que esta mujer de tan mal carácter, siempre enojada, siempre agresiva con él, lo pudiera guiar de esa forma tan intima (por lo general el llevaba la iniciativa), por lo que el se dejaba guiar apreciando todos los gestos, detalles y movimientos que esta hacia, como si la estuviera conociendo de nuevo, ella buscaba estar más cerca y el deseaba lo mismo, estar cerca, más cerca.

_**Quiero un zoom anatómico  
quiero el fin del secreto**_

Su adorada chilena no sonreía casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacia realmente era deslumbrante y esta vez quería recordar cada detalle de esa sonrisa, como sus labios se curvaban y mostraba sus dientes, una sonrisa preciosa pensó el argentino, con esos labios tan bien dibujados que anunciaban promesas de secretos deliciosos, realmente valía la pena captar este momento, esos labios eran el futuro…

Sin darse cuenta se vio sentado bruscamente en la cama, de la habitación donde se encontraban, notando instantáneamente la suavidad de esta, tardando unos minutos en comprender la situación " _Martín… eri' tan weon" _ susurro bajito sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa, que idiotizaba al argentino como nunca, por lo no pudo responder el evidente insulto, mientras ella se arrodillaba sin dejar de mirarlo y deslizaba sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón.

_**Entre tus labios de plata  
y mi acero inolvidable  
quiero un loop  
protagónico**_

- Ah…- gimió de forma profunda y gutural, buscando concentrarse en esa sensación tan intima y placentera, que aquella boca le brindaba con un fervor que no conocía, quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y solo concentrarse en lo estimulante de aquella caricia que esos labios le brindaban, pero deseaba mirarla… mirar esa extraña sonrisa dirigida a su persona.

_**Pruébame y veras  
que todos somos adictos  
a estos juegos de artificio**_

Era un adicto a esa mujer, y podría hacerse un adicto a las cosas que ella le brindaba, sentía tantas cosas acumuladas no tan solo en el lugar donde ella jugaba peligrosamente con él…

_**Voy a hacerte  
un macro porno intenso  
Lo que seduce  
nunca suele estar  
donde se piensa**_

Lentamente su boca dejo aquella fuente de placer y pecado, para acender desde aquella posición y besar el perfecto vientre del argentino, y toda la zona de la pelvis, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con su pantalón y también con la otra intentaba deshacerse de la camisa de este, haciendo que Martín ardiera en deseos… La chilena se mostraba salvaje y juguetona como pocas veces se habría visto, se sentía un privilegiado ante el espectáculo que esta le daba, y su sonrisa continuaba adornando sus labios haciéndolos más apetitosos que nunca, una boca digna de devorar.

_**Zoom**_

No se dio cuenta, la habitación parecía darle vueltas cuando sintió nuevamente las manos de la chilena sobre su peculiar apéndice, tomarlo con suavidad y firmeza, acariciando despacio, tomándose su tiempo y acercando nuevamente sus labios, respirando despacio, logrando que el argentino lograra sentir su aliento caliente sobre su miembro, mandando una corriente eléctrica a su columna, la chilena soltó una suave carcajada que inundo los sentidos del argentino, _preciosa_, y tomo con sus carnosos labios la intimidad de este. El contacto repentino de sus labios, el sonido que se produjo al comenzar su caricia y la imagen que tuvo de esto, fue devastadora, quería más, quería ver más, quería un acercamiento.

_**Por aquí ya estuve  
te largas a reír  
En tus comisuras  
dame un zoom**_

"_Creo que no eri' tan fleto como yo pensaba" _dice mientras se limpia la comisura de la boca donde quedaban restos de la esencia de Martín y ríe nuevamente, esta vez con soltura como si fuera lo más común y natural en ella.

Martín reacciona riéndose con fuerza mientras envolviéndola con sus grandes brazos invirtiendo los papeles por primera vez en la noche, haciéndola que se recueste mientras procede a quitarle su ropa interior y ubicándose entre sus piernas…

_**Luz, cámara y acción.**_

_**

* * *

**  
_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno hace rato que tenia pensado hacer un fic relacionado con esta canción, pero no sabia si hacerlo songfic, yo soy mala para eso, por lo general no me gustan mucho, pero es que sentía que debía hacerlo, como sabrán la pareja es Argentinax FemChile, pero no supe ponerle nombre a la versión femenina de Chile así que lo deje así, pero creo que se entendió. Me encanta Soda es lejos uno de mis grupos favoritos de todos los tiempos, quizás haga más con canciones de ellos, pero eso dependerá de la aceptación de este, y bueno de mi animo.

Bueno gracias por leer, se agradecen las críticas y comentarios de todo tipo. Si hay faltas de ortografía también me disculpo trato de corregirlas todas.

Si me dejan un Review

Martín les hará un

Macro porno intenso :D!


End file.
